


【龙蟒】龙蟒H三十题 其三

by fanhuaruzhen2077



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanhuaruzhen2077/pseuds/fanhuaruzhen2077
Summary: 许昕主视角赌场设定
Kudos: 2





	【龙蟒】龙蟒H三十题 其三

这不是澳门，气氛却不输澳门的任何一家赌场。  
“没到过拉斯维加斯，就不算到过美国”闻名世界的超级赌城拉斯维加斯，这座超现代化的大赌窟，平均每年接待世界各地的赌客达2000万人次。另有6.7万具被称为“吃角子老虎机”的赌器，遍布在各个角落。  
赌城唯一的男荷官是一道独特的风景，在四处都是金发碧眼的女荷官中，他的中国面孔格外的显眼。黑色的马甲非常修身，乖巧贴合腰身勾勒出他腰部曲线，上衣的燕尾盖住他紧实的翘臀。常年健身的大腿让他的长裤永远紧一号，在大腿根部空余不多。很在他的工作区内站的笔挺，面带职业笑容，发牌，分发筹码，两只手快的让人看不清动作，开注一瞬间的狡黠让众多赌客难以忘记——这帮外国人常说，真正追求赌博快感的人，都会到许先生这里来。他的那层“中式面具”带来的神秘感，让众多人难以忘怀。在他的赌桌上，每天晚上都发生着故事，而今晚的故事——要从一场只有两个人的赌局说起。  
许昕见过太多在赌场输的一干二净的人：有的做疯癫状，不愿离开，有的作势要报警闹事，还有得收拾东西，默默离开，这些人和事他见过太多。对于赌博，他分得很清，对于别人来说，它是个消遣，但对他自己来说是份职业，是他可以尽情挥洒才华的机会，“久赌必输”这个道理他比谁都懂，他常认为自己不参与赌博是因为清者自清，但没想到，今晚这位不速之客的筹码大到让他难以自持。  
“和我赌一场，如何？”那位人穿着一身休闲服装，笑脸盈盈地望着他，看似人畜无害,和大学生一个样子，但接下来出口的话让许昕怀疑自己的耳朵：“这是我的筹码，希望你不要嫌弃。”他带着轻松地口气从裤兜里掏出一张小小的黑色卡片——这个东西是拉斯维加斯银行存一千万美元给的。这点许昕清楚的很。  
“好，你赌什么？”  
那位赌客仰起脸来，露出一个稍显轻浮的笑。“……赌你的一个晚上。”  
“deal.”只赚不亏的买卖，谁没想到，在今晚，他也是这些输得一干二净的赌客中的一个。

。  
红酒带着些催情的意味，顺着冻得发白的高脚杯滑入口腔，有独有的酸涩与甜腻。看着对方自信满满仿佛在做爱的铺垫的样子，许昕心里第一次感受到了“没底”二字如何去写。结果是他输得彻底，两个人的赌局他一人主持，身上的深紫色荷官制服还没来得及换下，就被轻松褪下，半搂半抱被拉到了浴室里。  
酒精带着醉人的气息，连同客厅洒落的纸钞，正在播放的圆舞曲唱片一样令人迷醉，那位赌客笑得纯良无害，像是需要人照顾的弟弟，在浴室里享受着许昕给赢家的“独家服务”。浴室墙壁温度有些凉，马龙靠在壁砖上，下身却被撩拨地异常火热，许昕富有技巧的舌头时而按压他的前端，时而舔弄他的柱身，口腔中还有留存的红酒味道让这场性爱多了些淫乱的意味，而马龙并不讨厌，他居高临下看着这位高个子宽阔的肩膀，连同狭长洁白的锁骨，忍不住赞叹：“许先生，你可真够辣的。”  
许昕应声抬起头，浴室的灯光太亮让人看不清他的表情，那双在牌桌上久经沙场灵活的双手借助唾液的润滑继续撸动马龙的下体，“这是你应得的，我的主人…”论挑逗，许昕是不会输给一个外来人的。  
“你好棒…”马龙的呼吸急促起来，随着许昕吮吸的频率，他的话语尾音有些发颤，带着些奶气，这些零零碎碎的声音像是有魔力一般，让许昕有些情动，他耸起肩膀，用双手挤压自己的胸部，两块   
结实的肌肉中间勉强出现一条缝隙，借助着水流的润滑，有乳头摩擦着马龙的大腿两侧。下体吃得越来越深，直到顶住喉咙也是强硬地突破了过去，舌头流连忘返地在马龙龟头处打着转。被水流打湿的刘海软趴趴贴在脑门上，喉咙被撑得难受让他眼角有些发红，这样子让人好想欺负，这就是许昕的另外一面吗？  
“吃饱了吗？许先生？”上方传来带着挑衅意味的话语，“再想要的话，也没有了哦。”  
“呜…”许昕搂住他的脖颈，凑上去贴他的脸颊，在他耳边低声说道，“你还有什么，我照单全收。”  
“背过身去，亲爱的。”加了润滑液的手指侵入得突然，虽然之前许昕做好了准备还是有些措手不及，这只食指非常软，像女人的手，却十分有力度，能一点一点碾压过他身体浅层的敏感点——难耐的让他随着抽插频率扭起自己的腰——他的胃口可不止这点。  
一根，两根，更大的物件进入的时候，让许昕惊叫一声。在口交的时候他有留意过马龙的尺度，在他可以承受的范围内，可没想到进去后又胀大一圈，下身被全部塞满的感觉让他不太好受。  
真是甜蜜的烦恼。  
“主人…我吃不下了…呜呜…”他带着哭腔去请求他慢一点，谁知这求饶在他口中说出的话有些不够诚恳，更像是某种程度的诱惑。  
疼痛夹杂着酣畅淋漓的快感一起袭来，像是暴风骤雨裹挟着他的神经。自他答应这场赌局开始，一切便无法挽回。在绝对的快感面前，他的身体零件变得无意义起来，包括被想挣脱束缚的手腕，下意识去控制难以闭紧的大腿，还有口中因为被抽插变得支离破碎的呻吟，在浴室空间内被放大了数倍。  
我可能会爽死在这里。潮水般涌来的快感逼他这么想。  
“喜欢吗？”  
真要命…  
“喜欢…喜欢你…还要更多…”  
他沉浸在一波又一波的高潮中，以至于结束的时候身体瘫软，快要失去意识了。

真正清醒过来已经是第二天中午，带着些宿醉的疲惫感，起身时看自己身上触目惊心的痕迹，还是吃了一惊，玩得太过火了。不过，再怎么过火也只有这一次，对吧？以后那个马龙，还会出现吗？  
“久赌必输”，这道理他比谁都知道，对于他来说，那晚的赌局，输了就是输了。若是执着于那个人，才算是输得倾家荡产，输了自尊。在心深处，这段回忆并未被提起过，他还是像往常一样日复一日去摆弄他的筹码，和那帮赌徒斗智斗勇。  
谁知道在某一天的上午，还是那位穿着休闲服的不速之客，在他的牌桌随意找个位置坐下，像是无心之举一般，歪头看向他，露出标志性的人畜无害般的微笑。  
“我全压。”  
“奉陪到底。”


End file.
